Pageants
by KennFlores5
Summary: Hermione is entering a pageant at Draco's consent but only if he allows their daughters to enter as well. Not a finished story and probably won't be. Set in most every character's POV. Draco/Hermione, Harry/Luna, Ron/Pansy, Neville/Astoria, Ginny/Blaise and many more couples. rated T and may go up if I'm motivated.


**AN: Hey guys. I know it's been a while since I updated and this _should_ be a sequel to my other story but it isn't. Terribly sorry. I'm not finished with this and probably never will be but I only posted it for my friend Chloe to read it :) I didn't fix it so it's really crappy but ah well. Life goes on. I hope you enjoy. Please no flames. Hugs and hedgehogs, Kennedy.**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

"You really should enter, love. Just because Ginny, Luna, and Pansy are your best friends doesn't mean you shouldn't compete!" Draco mumbles out.

"I don't want to enter because it's discriminating how they make guys go gaga over women in skimpy outfits and fake boobs. I will never enter!"

"Even if I reward you afterwards for winning the judges over with your beauty?"

"NO! Nothing you say will convince me otherwise!"

Draco sighs, "Are you sure? No matter. As long as I see your beautiful face next to mine every day, I'll be fine."

I smile, "Fine. I guess I'll enter. Anything to make you happy. But Rose and Violet have to enter as well!"

"No. Absolutely not! That's discriminating to women and-"

I smirk at Draco and his ears turn red in embarrassment.

"Fine they can be in it but I better not see guys fawning over them."

I laugh and reach for the light.

"Goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight my love."

The light seeps through the blinds and hits me. I sigh and stretch my arms out. Reaching for Draco, I find he's not there. The water running gives me a clue as to where he is. I smile and get up. Dreading the day ahead of me, I go downstairs to find my 15 year old daughter awake and eating breakfast messily.

"Good morning Rose."

"Goob mormim, mummy."

"Rose, dear, don't speak with your mouth full. Where are your brothers and sister?"

Rose swallows her food down before replying,

" Scorp is outside practicing quidditch with Violet . Leo is still sleeping and Ceph is reading his potions book, again."

"Okay well, you know the pageant that is coming to London."

"Yes. The one Violet and I want to join but dad refused?"

"The same one. Well, your father wanted me to join, seeing as your aunts are going to. I didn't want to but your father persuaded me. I am now going to be in the pageant. I agreed on one condition though. That you and Violet were to enter with me as well. He approved after I convinced him."

Rose's eyes light up and she runs towards me. Hugging me tightly, Rose squeals,

"Thank you mummy! I've got to tell Vi. She's going to flip! Vi, Vi, Vi come here!"

Smiling after my daughter I yell,

"We have to go shopping right now so tell your sister to get ready!"

"Okay mum!"

I hear following the cheers of both my daughters and the objection of Scorpius. I laugh and feel arms wrap around my waist. Turning, I plant a kiss on my husband's face.

"Good morning love."

"Good morning my pageant queen."

I smile and call out for the girls once more.

"Draco, we're going to the hall where they're holding the pageant to enroll and after, we're going shopping. You should drop Scorp off at Harry's house and Leo off at Blaise's house. Take Ceph with you to Diagon Alley and try to spend time with him."

Draco chuckles and nestles his face into my neck whispering,

"You just want to know who Ceph likes and you want me to find out, right."

My tinkling laughter fills the kitchen and I nod vigorously.

"He is my son and I want to know who's caught his eye! Anyways, I think I see the girls. Please try to find out. I love you and don't get into trouble!"

Draco smirks and kisses me longingly.

"I love you too. I'll try my hardest on figuring out Cepheus' secret lover."

I smile sweetly and leave him at the French doors which lead outside. Walking down the halls of Bonne Foi Manor, I think of what to wear and what talent I might do. Reaching the bedroom, I searches for some easily removable clothes seeing as I might be searching for clothes all day. I lay the clothes on the dresser outside the bathroom including my blue lace panties and bra. I head inside and turn for the tub. Selecting the coffee and rose scents, lower myself into the tub and wash up. Finished, I wrap the towel around my figure and reach for my wand. I drain the tub and dry my hair so it falls in elegant waves. I open the door a crack and take my clothes off of the dresser. I change in the bathroom and head to the kitchen. Looking at my clock, I see that Scorpius, Rose, and Violet's hands are moving toward the sign that says Home_. _I sigh and remember when Mrs. Weasley bought me a clock just like her own.

"_Here you go dearie. I may not like your choice of husband but seeing as you really do love him so, this might help."_

_I open the package and find a clock similar to hers. When I reach forward and touch it, it morphs into and elegant, smaller version with three hands. Three hands? Wait… _

"_Oh my. It seems to me that you're pregnant! Oh congratulations!"_

_I feel my eyes widen and my jaw drop. I compose myself just as quickly and start squealing and jumping about! Finally! I start singing a tune and dancing. The three hands show: __Draco, Hermione, __and__ Baby. __Smiling widely, I thank Mrs. Weasley and floo over to Draco's work, not before shrinking and tucking the clock into my purse. Draco looks up in surprise and he grins as he sees it's me. I had never gotten used to his god-like smile. It gave me butterflies and chills as it had on our first date. _

"_Draco, I have a surprise for you." _

"_I have a surprise for you as well!"_

_I smile and tell him to go ahead. _

"_We've found the last Death Eater. There are now officially no Death Eaters on this Earth." _

_My eyes widen for the second time that day and I jump into his arms. I kiss him tenderly and pull back. He growls and pouts when I separate from his lips. His eyes clouded with lust, he lays me on the sofa located in his office. He locks and silences the door. _

"_Tell me your big news so I can rip off that delectable little skirt off of your delectable legs."_

_I smile promiscuously but rid my head of all sexual thoughts. Reaching for my pocket, I grab the clock and enlarge it. _

"_That's it? A clock? I don't see the point of-"_

_I shush him and put the clock in his view, _

"_Look at it closely. What do you see?"_

"_It looks like the Weasley's clock. It says Draco, Hermione, and…and…No...No way! You're pregnant?" _

_I smile and nod, watching his emotions flicker through his eyes. Happiness, lust, worry, nervousness, and shock. He wakes out of his trance and picks me up swinging me around. I giggle as he whoops and cheers. _

"_I'm going to be a dad. You're going to be a mummy. A daddy and a mummy. Oh my god." _

_He sets me down and puts his ear on my stomach. He smiles and kisses my belly button, then stands up. _

"_I can't believe this! After all these years, worrying that I would die on my missions. We don't have to worry anymore and we're going to be parents!" _

_He grins widely and opens his office door. "Come on. We're going to go and tell everyone about this!"_

_I grumble ,"But what about my sex? I want my sex!" _

_Draco grins, _

"_Maybe later. Besides, you've just made a fool of yourself, seeing as the whole office heard you. I'm going to be a father everyone!" _

_he yells out to his office and he gets many cheers and congratulations back. I mumble to myself. _

"_Wanker. Doesn't matter anyways. I have my toys and imagination and when I go through my craving sex phase, I'm going to make him suffer."_

I laugh at the memory and head for the door. Seeing my daughters there and waiting, I grab my coat and yell out to Draco to do as I told him. He says something along the lines of yes and we apparate to the store. Three hours later, we come back and my back is aching. The girls run off to floo their friends about their dresses. Walking through the indoor garden I touch the fragrant flowers, smelling the sweetness of them and smiling.

" 'Mione! Where are you? I have bad news!"

I shake my head,

"I'm in the garden."

I hear his footsteps and I look up. His face is a light red, his hair disarrayed and his eyes are gloomy.

"What's wrong, Draco?"

He pouts,

"I found out who Cepheus likes. It's Poppy Weasley!"

I laugh at his 'bad news' and hug him.

"How can he like her? I mean, first of all, she's a Weasley so she has the red hair. Second of all, she's two years older than him. Third of all, she's a Hufflepuff! I mean, come on! Who likes pansy prudes?"

I raise my eyebrow at him and he has the decency to blush and look down.

"Draco, I thought you got over your prejudice of the Weasley family. Being a Hufflepuff is alright. At least you know Cepheus would be in good hands. Besides, I'm a year older than you and you love me."

He smirks and pulls me closer,

"You're such a cougar. I like it."

I giggle and kiss him.

"I love you too," I pull back and look into his eyes, "Now, can you call the Harry, Ron and Blaise and tell them to bring their families over? I want to talk to the girls about the pageant and it would give Ceph more time with Poppy."

He growls at the last sentence but nods. I smile and go to put the newly bought dresses away.

**Draco's POV**

I growl at her plan but nod anyways. Walking to the Owlery, I write letters to Harry, Ron and Blaise, asking them to come over. I smile as I remember when Harry, Ron and I became friends.

_Fixing my tuxedo, I smile into the mirror and chuckle. I hear knocking and I answer. _

"_Yes, what do you want Potter?"_

_He scowls, "I still don't like the idea of you marrying Hermione. In fact I hate it."_

_I roll my eyes, "Is there a reason you came here?" _

_He growls, "What's Skeeter doing here?" _

_My eyes widen then narrow. _

"_I don't know. She better leave. She's going to ruin Hermione's day!"_

_He nods and leaves to remove her. Turning back to the mirror, I fix my hair and leave the room to stand at the altar. Two hours later, we're married and in love. Once at our new house, Bonne Foi Manor, we party, have cake and hear toasts. While making rounds to make sure everyone's comfortable, I see Potter yelling at Rita Skeeter. She smirks at him and turns to my wife, who's right behind her. Hermione says something offending to Skeeter and Skeeter pushes her into the pool next to besides them. I gasp in rage and see red. Potter pulls his wand out but before he can do anything I push Skeeter in as well. She screams in outrage, "This is pure silk!"_

_I call her a bitch and jump in after Hermione. She's crying softy, seeing as her grandmother's wedding dress is ruined. I hold her to my chest and pull her out of the water. I sit at the edge of the indoor pool and run my fingers through her unraveling hair. I whisper into her ear and hug her closer. The party's quieted down and everyone is either looking at us or taking turns hexing the witch. I smile and whisper into Hermione's ear, "Look at what they're doing to the witch bitch. She currently looks like a bogy with warts, hair and mold. And I'm not talking about the stuff in between her toes." _

_She giggles, then laughs and kisses me on the cheek. I take my wand and dry ourselves off. _

"_Come on love. I'll take the dress and try to fix it. I promise. I love you. Now let's go have some fun." _

_She smiles and conjures up a jar. I watch confused as she shrinks Skeeter and scoops her into a jar. Walking to the fireplace, she writes a note on the jar and throws floo powder into it. She screams, "Azkaban Prison." _

_and turns around. I laugh, as does everyone else. The party turns on full swing and I start making rounds again. As I'm walking, I feel a hand tap at my back. I turn to find Potter and Weasley. As I'm about to scowl, I regain my composure and put on a neutral mask, "Yes?" _

_Weasley answers, " Thank you. For comforting Hermione back there. We could see you really loved her. I was wondering if we could be friends and start over. Hermione would really like it and who knows, we could become friends in the process." _

_Harry nods and his expressive eyes say the same. I allow a small smile and agree. Acting as if I'm about to hug them both, I reach my arms out to them. They do as well, thinking I am going to hug them. I quickly push them and they fall into the pool. I guffaw and shut my eyes and the next thing I know, I'm back in the pool. Harry and Ron are next to me, still looking shocked. I look up to see Hermione, laughing and pointing. We start laughing too. I turn to the two and say, "If you guys get married, please don't have your party near a pool." _

_They laugh in agreement and I smile, knowing I have new friends and a new life._

Finishing my flashback, I stop at the owlery. I call for Kellen, Sutton, and Jetton. The three owls land in front of me and look at me, as if asking what they need to do. I smile at them and reach for Kellen, my owl.

"This letter goes to Blaise Zabini, okay? Don't wait for a response, he'll floo his answer." He hoots and flaps off. I then reach for Sutton, Hermione's owl.

"This letter goes to Harry Potter. Same instructions to you."

The snowy white owl nips my finger affectionately, her bright blue eyes looking at me innocently.

I smile and reach for Jetton. I smile as I see a bored look in his dark brown eyes. "This goes to Ron Weasley. Same instructions."

The bird's eyes widen in excitement. I smirk knowingly as he flaps away eagerly. When Ron and Pansy had gotten married, I bought them an owl as a gift. Pansy named her Pomme, or apple in French. When Jetton 'met' her, he fell in love. She liked some other owl and he'd been trying to win her over ever since. He leaves every night to try to woo her. It's funny how owls are like humans too. Falling in love, courting others, and feeling heartbreak.

Leaving the owlery, I see Cepheus in the Music Room. I smile lightly and walk in to hear him playing Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien. He ends it and starts La Vie En Rose. I start singing it and he stops. I encourage him to play it again and he does. Together we finish the song and I laugh.

"This is the song I played on your mother and I's first date. That's how we ended up naming Rose."

He smiles then frowns and gets up,

"Why don't you approve with who I like? Never mind. It's not like it matters. She doesn't even like me. I'm pretty sure she likes Albus."

He hunches and lays his head in his hands. He sighs loudly and stands. I smile sadly because he was just like me when I was his age.

"Ceph, when I was 14, I fell in love with a girl. She was pretty, brave, spunky, and a little spitfire. But we were unevenly matched. She was a Gryffindor and I was a Slytherin. I thought she liked someone else and she had, for a while. After the war, I went after her. I sent her flowers, expensive perfumes, the finest chocolates, nice clothes, and even a cute little cat because I had heard her cat had died of old age. She kept them because she didn't want to be rude. Nothing worked though. I finally went to her flat in my pajamas, haggard from thinking about her all night.

I knocked on her door and she answered. She took one look at me and laughed. I smiled then started laughing with her. She invited me in and we had breakfast. I asked her out for a date and she said yes. The rest is history as they say. So you see, even if I may not approve, which I do mind you, you have to go against all obstacles and try to woo her. You can do what I did or whatever you'd like. Ask her, and only her, to come over here and go for a walk in the forest. Watch the stars, or a movie and tell her things about yourself. Ask her sibling about what she likes or wants and send them to her. Send them anonymously."

He smiles and hugs me,

"You don't care that she's two years older than me?"

I shake my head and leave. As I reach the door, I turn back and tell him,

"Oh, did I forget? The Potters, Weasleys and Zabinis are coming over in a half hour or so. You might want to clean up."

He leaps up and runs past me, hitting my head and yelling,

"Why didn't you tell me before? You're horrible!"

I laugh and stroll back to the house. I feel a presence behind me and I turn around, knowing Hermione had been in there with us. She smiles at me and reaches for my hand. I kiss her forehead and we walk back home together.

**Cepheus' POV**

Running inside the house, I pull out my wand and point it to my throat.

"Animo Epistula."

I state calmly in my head,

'The Potters, Weasleys and Zabinis are coming over. I repeat, the Potters, Weasleys and Zabinis are coming over.'

"Mentis Finem Epistulae."

I smile as I see four balls of light emit from mouth and zoom towards my siblings rooms. When I was 12, I decided that zooming paper memos in the ministry and patronuses weren't enough. These thought catchers were more effective and safer. The only person able to hear the memo was the person it was meant for.

When I was 13, the Ministry bought my idea and everyone in the Wizarding World now uses Animo Memo. I get 65 percent of the income which is pretty cool. I am now the richest person in the Wizarding World. There were two things I didn't tell the Ministry was that I can turn them invisible so it's almost like mind reading without knowing the person's personal thoughts. I can also say a spell that will automatically make a conversation between two people. You can be talking to each other inside your mind without anybody hearing your personal conversation. The inside conversation can only go up to four people, seeing as I haven't mastered powerful enough magic to be able to limit it to ten.

Everybody says I'm even smarter than my mum, but I honestly don't believe them. I hear the back door slam as my parents enter the house and I wake from my thoughts. Running through the winding hallways and up two flights of stairs, I reach our wing. Opening the door to the boy's living room, I race through it and pass my brother's rooms. I see Scorp cleaning up with a towel around his waist, clearly having just gotten out of the shower. Leo's dancing around with music blasting. I laugh and open my red, paint-chipped door. I wave my wand and all my things go to their rightful place. I seal my library door and put an invisibility spell on it. No one knows about my library besides my family. I do many projects in there and I don't want anybody to mess them up. After my room is clean, I take a 15 minute shower. I put on my white tee-shirt with a grey vest over it and my black jeans with my dark blue Chuck Taylor shoes. I leave my hair a bit wet and shaggy. I smile as I think of Poppy, her red hair, swaying in the wind.

Her innocent sky blue eyes and her puckered bright pink lips. I shiver in anticipation of seeing her. As I'm wondering if she's going to be in the pageant, I hear the floo go off. I straighten up and leave my room, eager to see Poppy's beautiful face. Walking down the stairs, I hear Violet's light pitter-patter of steps and Rose's frantic, quick steps. I turn and almost crash into Scorpius. He smirks at me, winking, and mouths 'Poppy?' in a question. I nod sharply and his famous wonky grin appears on his face. I let him pass, his menacingly mute steps disappearing. I wait a few seconds for my sisters to catch up. I see them and I smile.

They grin at me and we head off together. I can feel Violet's anticipation of seeing James radiate off of her. I nudge Rose and she smirks at me with the famous Malfoy smirk. I smirk back at her and we hang back a bit. Vi doesn't notice a thing, too wrapped up in eagerness of seeing her love.

"So, what are we going to do about Vi and James?" Rose asks in her dulcet voice.

I smirk evilly and tell her,

"Let's drop hints to him while she's around. She'll be mortified! And then later in the Chambre Ado, we'll play truth or dare with some of dad's supply of mild veritaserum." Rose's eyes widen in shock at my devious plan but then turns to a sinful one.

"I'm in too! I'm tired of hearing about James all the time!"

We both turn to see Leo standing behind us with his arms crossed. We nod and let him be a part of our plan. We reach the end of the stairs and what a sight it is.

**Violet's POV**

I laugh at the sight in front of me. About six people are tangled up on the floor, mothers are yelling at their children to dust themselves off, and there's a huge ruckus. I see James' blond head and I wander over to help him up. He smiles up at me, his sharp white canines showing. His green eyes eye my white tank-top, my bright yellow jeans, and the red butterfly clip holding all my hair up. He smirks slowly and leaps up, hugging me.

"Hullo Vi. How've you been?"

I sigh softly as I smell cinnamon and a hint of rubber.

"Um, I'm a bit better now. How about you?"

He chuckles,

"Better because I'm here right?" Not knowing how spot on he is,

"Well, I've been good as well. The Headmistress offered me a position as the Quidditch Coach, seeing as Rolanda Hooch is retiring. I might accept it because I wouldn't have to leave my home away from home."

I smile at the prospect of seeing James every time there was a Quidditch match. I smile encouragingly and he wrinkles his soot covered nose. I reach my hand out and wipe his nose softly. He stiffens and pulls away, excusing himself to the bathroom. I sigh sadly and turn to see the adults have gone to talk. My eyes widen at all my friends faces including my siblings. They're all looking at me with amusement in their eyes. My eyes narrow and I walk away from them, my destination the Chambre Ado.

I close my eyes while I walk, my fingers skimming the wall. I walk along the quiet corridors, grateful for this very limited thinking time. I subconsciously know the bathroom is nearing. My fingers tense and my ears perk up, listening for any sounds of James. My fingers glide closer and closer. Right when I reach the door, it swings open. My fingers accidentally float over his black denim-clad stomach and I smell his intoxicating aroma. I tremble lightly and open my eyes. His eyes are wide open and surprised. I blush and jog up the stairs and enter the Chambre on my left. I shut the door quickly, my eyes fluttering at he sight of his olive colored skin and his dark rose bow-shaped lips. This was going to be a long night.

**Albus' POV**

I chuckle as I see Vi accidentally touch James' stomach. His eyes flutter closed for a few seconds and then open quickly. She pulls back as if electrocuted. James retreats back into the bathroom for a reason who knows why. I follow Vi upstairs and knock on the door leading to the Chambre. Honestly, I think they're acting fucking stupid! Screw Ravenclaw intelligence! If she or anybody else was smart enough, they'd see that not only Vi likes James, but he fancies her as well! Then again, he's an arse when he's around her. Stupid prat. Frankly, I find this whole thing bewildering and amusing. I mean when I'm around Rose, I at least flirt with her. Only problem is that she thinks I'm joking and believes me to be only a family friend. Bloody hell no! I'm practically in love with that woman.

Sometimes I feel as ridiculous as James, being a prat around her. I reach for the door knob, seeing as Violet hasn't opened it yet. I swing the door open,

"The party has arrived!"

She laughs and I smile. I hear the loud crusade of people walking throught the halls and up the stairs. I run to the flipping awesome floating chair and sit in it. I lean back and half smile. Violet giggles and sits in the floating chair opposite me. There's a giant half circle of 19 floating chairs and then two thrones for whoever has a game to play. The door slams open and a sea of black, brown, blond, and red hair rush through. All the way in the back is James' head. All the seats surrounding me become taken and the only seat left for the bugger is right next to the lovely Violet. Everyone is either smirking or sharing amused glances. I look at the thrones and am surprised to see Cepheus up there.

Who knew the kid had an adventurous side? I'm elated when I see Rose is up there. I can stare at her now without being too obvious.

"Hey, lovely! What are we playing today?" I yell out smiling, my uneven lips forming into a soft smile. She glances at me winks and looks at Vi. I feel my heart leap at her wink but I realize she meant it as a 'shut your trap' wink. I sink into my chair and mope, wishing she had meant it as showing something towards me. Leo snickers at me and nudges my stomach.

'Get some!' he mouths at me.

'Have you gotten some from Parvati?' I mouth back, smirking. He narrows his eyes and smiles. He shakes his head and I cock my head, and whisper, "Exactly. Now shut up. She's talking."

He rolls his eyes but faces Rose and Cepheus.

"We have decided to play Truth or Dare. I went through my father's storage and I got some mild veritaserum. We'll have to answer the answers truthfully. If you don't want to, you'll take a forfeit. There are three forfeits per person. Each time you forfeit a truth or dare, we as a group think of a punishment. They'll get worse the more you use them. Any questions or people not wanting to play?" Ceph's elegant, silky voice fills the room. Lorcan, Lysander, Michael, Grace, Stella, Tulip, Ginger and Lily all rise. Everyone looks at the Lor and Sander in confusion. They love games like this. I shrug and turn back to the game. Rose's dulcet and ringing voice calls out,

"The extra bathing suits are in a cabinet under the porch. Extra riding gear are in the stables and the helmets and skateboards are already out so you should be able to skate. Now who wants to go first?"

I smile at her thoughtfulness and raise my hand.

"I nominate myself. Can I go pretty please my exquisitely gorgeous Rose?"

She blushes a light shade of red and I flush slightly in pleasure. She nods and the game begins.

**Rose's POV**

Blushing, I nod at Al's request. His enchanting eyes rover around everyone sitting in the group. The vacated chairs have disappeared and he smirks over at his brother. "Jamie, Jamie, Jamie. What should be my truth? What should be the dare?"

James narrows his eyes and half smiles.

"Okay. I'm ready. Truth or dare, brother mine?"

James says truth and Al's face contorts to one of pure evil.

"Ceph, give him the serum."

Pheus nods and spoons the right amount on a teaspoon. Giving it to James, he leans back and rests his feet on the table. I smile and watch the secrets unravel.

"What were you doing when you went to the bathroom when we got here and after your mishap with Vi in the hallway?"

James' eyes widen and he turns a dark color of red.

"You saw that?" Violet pipes up. Albus nods and turns to his brother.

"Well? You can't forfeit because the serum will make you say it either way."

James scowls and glares daggers at him.

"I was…I was… alright I was wanking. I had a hard-on and I needed to take care of it you stupid fucking git!"

Everyone stares shell-shocked and then start laughing. I soon can't breath from laughing so much. Calming down enough, I call Binky and ask her to bring up two pitchers of water and 23 cups. She nods and reappears six seconds later with everything in hand. I thank her and she disappears once again. Handing out cups of water, I chuckle again at James still red face.

Looking over at Al, I see he's staring at me again. A look flashes through his eyes a few time and I look away a bit uneasy. His lust-filled eyes latch onto mine when I look back up. I shiver in want and I snap out of it, surprised. I blush lightly and look down. "Okay. Enough laughing everybody. James, it's your turn. You're not allowed to choose the person who chose you last."

His gaze lands upon Scorp and before he can say anything, we hear the patter of more feet walking towards us. The door opens to reveal Hannah, Jess, Hunter, and Penny. Everyone cheers and says hi.

"So, um, what 're you guys doin'?"

Hunter asks as Jess walks and sit next to his girlfriend, Molly, a chair appearing for him.

"We're playing Truth or dare with Veritaserum. We just found out James wanked off in the bathroom twice since he got here."

Al sniggers. Hunter and Jess laugh settling in to play the game.

"So, Hannah, Penny, you guys game or wha'?"

Hunter asks anticipating playing. Hannah smiles and nods, sitting down next to Hugo. Hugo smiles at her, his eyes crinkling. Hannah smiles back, happy to see her friend. Penny leaves to flirt with the twins Lysander and Lorcan Potter. I turn back to the game and say,

"James, it's your turn. Who're you going to choose?"

James smiles slyly and turns to Scorpius once again.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare of course!"

James smirks,

"You're going to either love or hate this. Kiss the girl you find most pretty in this group. Siblings don't count."

Scorp turns to Violet,

"Sorry sis. I'm not allowed to kiss you."

I gasp and slap his arm,

"You prat!"

He smiles,

"You too sister dearest."

I smile and lean back happily.

"Hmm. Well, there are a lot of pretty ladies to choose from. But the most beautiful here would have to be miss….."

Everyone sits up, eager to see what happens.

"Canna."

Scorp says quickly, rushing over to her, kissing her soundly on the lips. Canna wraps her arms around him and flips them around so she's straddling his lap. He growls and everyone starts to grow a bit hot under the lust radiating from them both.

"Erm, okay. Scorp, ask someone a question and we'll let you get along your business."

Ceph coughs, sporting a nice shade of light pink. Scorpius releases Canna's lips and asks her, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

Canna smiles. Scorpius grins widely, "Will you finally go out with me after my pining for three years?"

Canna taps her chin, as if thinking, "Well, you are a good kisser. And you did send me flowers that one time. Oh and that other time you sent me a poem and a locket. Umm…."

"Come on!"

Canna smirks sinfully and winks, "Come on where?"

Scorpius rumbles deep in his throat and hugs her tighter. "So? Will you go out with me Canna Ronius Weasley?"

Canna nods vigorously and kisses him passionately.

Again the heat radiates and when I look at Albus, the need to see what he looks like without his shirt on grows to almost unbearable. Rubbing my legs together help a bit but it's not enough.

"Hem hem. Since Canna is um…busy…we'll have to choose another candidate."

I say quietly, feeling flushed. Hugo raises his hand.

"Can I start off?"

I nod and he turns to Arthur.

"Well, since brothers are picking on each other, why not us? Now, truth or dare?"

Arthur smiles, "Dare."

"I dare you strip down to your boxers and dance."

Arthur grins and starts pulling his shirt off. I get up and turn on the radio.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt…" the radio starts blaring and I giggle. Perfect. I sit back down and watch the show. Arthur starts swaying to the song and flicks his purple shirt away. It lands on Hannah and she giggles.

He takes his tan shorts off along with his green converse. He puts his hands up and starts dancing. I giggle at his face. His eyes are scrunched shut and his mouth is open. He gravitates towards me and he pulls me up. I laugh and we both start dancing. He dances over to Hannah and pulls her up as well. I rock my way over to Ceph. I push him towards Poppy. He pulls her up and they start dancing. I pull up Violet and we dance together. I laugh and we are soon all dancing. Arthur dances his way to the front of the room. He's still in his boxers. His long bangs are plastered to his face and his slight beard is dripping. He wipes his face and turns off the radio.

"Okay. That was fun. Now, Hunter truth or dare?"

Hunter smirks, "Truth 'cause I've never tried veritaserum."

Cepheus smiles and gives him a spoonful.

"Who do you like? We know you've been crushing on someone. Who is it?"

Hunter's face becomes a mask of surprise.

"Shite! I-I like the Finnegan's daughter, Kira."

I aww and hug him.

"She's one of my best friends. If you want, I can try to fix you up with her."

Hunter shakes his head,

"Bad idea. Vincent and Jared Goyle like her too. Kinda funny that they're twins and share everything. I don't think they'd want to share a girl! Anyways, Slytherin bad boys are always way hotter than the son-of-the-Herbology-teacher Gryffindor."

I smile and hug him tighter.

"Don't be sad, Hunter. I'll figure it out. Oh, she's joining the pageant."

Hunter's eyes flash in yearning. I smile at him and let him go.

"Don't worry. I'll call her over tonight and we'll have a sleepover. I can ask her who she likes and whatnot."

Hunter nods and kisses me on the cheek. I go to sit back down and I see Albus glaring at Hunter. My eyebrows pucker in confusion and he looks over at me. I see one emotion flash through his eyes. Jealousy.

**James' POV**

I laugh quietly as I see the possessiveness on Albus' face.

"Hunter, your turn to ask someone."

Hunter turns to Rose and I chuckle at Albus' really pissed face.

"Hey Rose, Truth or Dare?"

She smiles sweetly and answers "Truth" while reaching for the serum. She drinks some and waits for the question.

"Um, who do you find attractive in the group sittin' here?"

Rose blushes and answers,

"I like your hair, I find Arthur's body to be very nice, sorry Leanne wherever she may be, and Albus' eyes, muscles, and hair. I also think Hugo's eyes are mesmerizing."

Hunter runs his hand through his hair and chuckles,

"You think my hair'll win Kira over?"

She blushes and nods. Hugo smiles cheekily and flutters his eyes at Rose.

"Are my eyes really that pretty Rosie-Posy?"

She giggles and bats her eyes at him too.

"Yes, they're very beautiful Hugo-Wugo."

He laughs too and sits back. Arthur still has his shirt off and he runs his hands over his abs.

"Don't worry about Leanne. I know my body's nice. You should see my-"

Rose coughs and laughs. When I look over at Albus, he has a mask of disinterest on. I roll my eyes and turn to Rose.

"I'm bored," she says, "can we go swimming or something?"

Everyone agrees and Arthur even goes as far as to say,

"You just want an excuse to make me leave my shirt off."

Rose laughs and opens the door,

"Come along people. We have extra bathing suits!"

Rose starts jogging down the hallway. Albus pushes his way in front of everybody, eager to see her run. Once she wasn't visible, he turns and yells,

"Last one there is Hagrid's arse!"

Everyone laughs as he runs down the stairs. I push my way through and sprint down the hall. I laugh as I hear a hoard of people running to catch up with me.

"No running!" my mum yells in her mystic voice. I laugh and run faster, reaching the pool. I pull my shirt off and fling it to the side. I grab an extra pair of shorts from the table besides the pool. I quickly walk to the pool side dressing room. I pull off my boxers and shrink them, putting them in the leather couch I keep around my neck. I slip on the dark green swimming trunks and leave the dressing room, all the while the others are barely entering. I smile and salute the men, keen about entering the pool. Swinging my pouch around, I grab my shirt and shrink it as well. Shoving it in the pouch, I place my wand in it's wand holder. I place it on a stool and run to the diving board. I jump a few times and dive. I break the water with it running down my face. I chuckle and swim over to Rose, who's wearing a blue bikini top whit white shorts. She splashes water at me and I pull the both of us underwater. She pushes me away and I swim up. We laugh and I get out to cast a charm on everybody which prevents water of getting in your eyes. I see Al dance his way into the pool with his bright blue shorts blinding me. Rosie giggles and I smile at his tactics.

"James, watch out!"

I hear Violet's melodic voice call out. I turn just in time to see Jess push me in the pool. I swim up, cursing Jess.

"You dick!" I shout. He hoots and dives into the water. I roll my eyes and see a hand block my view. "Need some help?"

Vi asks. I shake my head and pull myself out.

"Thanks anyways."

I say while looking up. I smile as I see she hasn't changed.

"Are you going to get in the pool?"

She smiles and shrugs.

"Maybe later. I need to go to the bathroom though."

I nod and jump back in the pool. Somewhere in the back of my head, I can't wait for Violet to put on a bathing suit and to see her glisten with the water dripping. I groan for what seems like the thirtieth time that day. Why is she suddenly turning me on? It's odd seeing as we've practically been friends since birth. This was going to be a long night.

**Hermione's POV**

"So you guys. I've decided to enter the pageant!" I announce to the girls in the Parlour Room. Ginny squeals and jumps up to hug me. Luna smiles and claps her hands lightly. Pansy jumps up and down saying something about finally taking care of the bush I call my hair. I roll my eyes and look at Neville's beautiful wife, Astoria. Her neutral face turns into a heart-breaking attractive smile. "This is great! Neville's taught me so much about plants so that's going to be my talent. He's found over five plants that increase sexual pleasure. Shall I write them down?"

We all laugh at her excitement. Apparently, Neville had gotten to her too. Speaking of him, he had changed from his school years. His face had thinned out to show a strong, muscled face. His hair had turned more shaggy and his cute smile had turned into a seductive grin. He had turned out to be a very attractive man.

"…so what do you think 'Mione?"

Pansy's voice breaks through my thoughts. I shake my head, "Excuse me? I was daydreaming a bit."

Pansy rolls her eyes and repeats, "I was saying that I would do something steampunk."

I grin and nod. Steampunk was something Pansy had been into lately. I was a mixture of metal and 1800's fashion. It was quite brilliant and a bit sexy when wearing the outfit as Ron had told me numerous times. Ron had also changed Pansy from, and I quote, "an ice-queen bitch" to a "hot, sexy, gorgeous woman who was great in bed and quite funny." Oh Ron and his vocabulary. His good-natured humor had affected Pansy and her cold act had melted. She turned out to be funny, sweet and very sarcastic.

"So, Luna, Ginny, what are you guys going to do?"

Luna raised her pixie-like face and smiles sweetly.

"I've decided to use what veela powers I have and hypnotize Harry into doing what I say."

I laugh loudly and shake my head.

"You are pure evil for a former Ravenclaw." Pansy snorts, wiping tears from her eyes. Ginny giggles and slaps Pansy's arm.

"You're no Slytherin though! You act like a love-sick fool around my brother. 'Can I get you anything my love?' 'Would you like my food, Ronnykins?' 'Do you want me to carry you around?'" Ginny laughs and Pansy glowers at her.

"He's my love. I'd do anything for him. I just can't believe he'd ever choose to marry me. I still can't believe it now! He's so good to me too. Never bragging about being rich, seeing as my parents had disowned me."

Pansy sniffles and a few tears leak out. I get up and hug her.

"Your parents were ridiculous. The Weasley family is one of the most respected family's in all of Britain. You are now richer than you had ever been. He's madly in love with you. You don't even know. Do you know what he told me, after the first date you went on? He said, 'I can't believe she went with me. She was bloody gorgeous. I wanted to shag her right there on the floor of the Eiffel Tower. I don't know why she'd ever choose to go out with me. Her family still thinks I'm pureblooded scum. God, I think I've always loved her and I just figured it out. She's so funny, and sweet, and smart, and gorgeous and the way the wind blows her hair around. Ugh, I'd never been more turned on! I had to go straight to the bathroom and I wanked off about three times until I was satisfied. I want to marry her someday Hermione. Don't tell her this until when you think would be the right time. I think telling her all this will make her love me more, y'know what I mean?' I remembered all that just because I wanted a good life for him. Every time he finished a date, he'd come to my house, call Harry over and rant about how much he didn't deserve you and how he was a pathetic excuse of a wizard, taking you out when you could never fall in love with a bloke like him. How wrong you both were. Don't be upset Pans, he really and truly is infatuated with you. Even if you told him you were leaving him, marrying an eighty year old man, and were going to cut his hair off to sell it for money, he'd let you because it would make you happy. You know how much he cherishes his hair!"

Pansy giggles at my absurd idea and hugs me.

"Thanks Hermione. I needed that. I love him too. So very much. He's going to be so ecstatic when he sees me in the tight lingerie he bought me. Hermione, you think you can keep the kids over for the weekend? I'm going to need the two days to show him how much I really love him, if you know what I mean?"

I shudder as I think of she's saying.

"Yeah, sure, no problem. As long as you keep our kids over for a weekend as well."

Pansy laughs and nods.

"So, Ginny, what were you doing as a talent?"

"Oh, right! I'm going to build something. Blaise says it turns him on and I've got a pretty cool idea in mind of building."

I chuckle, "That's a cool idea. I'm going to read a book that-"

"Huh! I should have guessed! Granger reading a book as a talent!" Pansy snorts. I roll my eyes. "You didn't let me finish! I'm going to read a book and everything that I describe will come to life."

They grin.

"You should read a pornography!" Luna squeals. I chortle as do Ginny, Pansy and Astoria.

"You totally should 'Mione!" Ginny chuckles. I shrug, "Maybe on AN."

Astoria pouts, "Adult's Night is once every month! I can't wait that long! Neville's been gone so long and school's starting next month! He'll be gone for such a long time! Let's have AN after the pageant. I need my time with Nev. Gods, it'll be amazing! I especially love it when he-"

Draco clears his throat behind me.

"Are you ladies having fun?"

I leap up and squeal, "Draco!"

I kiss him softly on the lips and he chuckles at my eagerness. After a few seconds, the others start coughing and clearing their throats. I pull back and look into his yearning eyes. He bends to my height and whispers,

"Tonight, we'll use those plants Tori was talking about."

I pull back shocked, "Were you listening on our conversation?"

He chuckles and shrugs, "We've been teasing Ron about being pathetically in love. What a pansy, no offence Pans. Oh, Astoria, what were the names of the plants were you talking about? I'd really like to know. I'd also like to know what moves Neville uses. I might need them tonight."

He winks at me and I bit my lip, already feeling the ache between my legs.

"Guys, you can come in already. Drake ratted you guys out. We know you were snooping."

The door fling open and Harry tumbles out, with Ron, Blaise and Neville in tow. Harry's rugged face is reddened in embarrassment and looking down. Blaise is looking away, his thin face smirking. Neville looks at Astoria and shrugs, walking over to her. Ronblushes to his roots and sits at the table.

"I'm bored. Let's go bake something ladies. It could be fun." I say. The others nod in agreement and we head off to the kitchen. I smile back at Draco and blow him a kiss. He looks after me adoringly and I smile.

"You know, he never looked at anyone like that or showed emotion. You brought the good out of him."

I smile at Pansy and look back over my shoulder. I see him talking to Harry all the while staring at me. Our eyes connect, grey against brown. He moves his shoulder-length hair behind his ears and rubs his slight beard. His golden eyebrow arches and his rich, baritone laughter fills the room. I shiver in delight and turn once again. Falling in love with Draco Malfoy was the best thing that had happened in my life.

**Molly's POV**

I jump into the warm pool while twisting in midair. I rise and swim over to my boyfriend, Jess. His dark, wavy hair is plastered to his face. His dark brown eyes roam my body and I grin. He licks his pouting lips and I snuggle up to him. He wraps his arms around my waist and I sigh. He nuzzles my collarbone and breaths deeply.

"Molls, what are you doing for the pageant show?"

I shrug, "I don't really know. I want to show off my skateboarding skills. That'd be fun."

He smiles and kisses my temples.

"Oi! For a pair of snakes, you two sure are lovey-dovey!" Hunter shouts out. Jess flips him the two-fingered salute and he kisses me again. I smile and swim away from him.

"Come on then! Let's get in the hot tub."

Jess grins and races me. I laugh and follow him. Oh, how I love Jess. When we get to the hot tub, we see Scor and Canna already there, snogging like there was no tomorrow. Scor's black trunks bring out his eyes and Canna's sky blue bikini brings out her's. My purple two-piece contrasts against my hair and light tan skin. Out of my two siblings, I was the lightest. My father is not a very dark man, but I still expected to be a bit darker. Jess looks attractive in pine green bathing trunks. I nuzzle closer to him and he enfolds me in his arms. I sigh in contentment when I smell spiced apple and pine trees. It feels like home in his well-built arms. His wet hair tickles my arm and I scrunch my nose. He pulls my face up to his and I looks deeply into his mocha-colored eyes and he looks into mine. He pulls me closer to those pouting lips of his and I shut my eyes. As his lips touch mine and I feel the electricity, I hear Uncle Ron.

"Canna Amaryllis Weasley! Step away from that boy now!" he shouts, his usually pale face red. Canna pulls away and looks fearfully at me. I bite my lip and look at him. I see my dad next to him and I look worriedly at Jess. Dad's face is quite calm for a man who just found his daughter in a hot tub kissing her boyfriend. I pat Jess' arm and step out of the tub with Canna. I look at her and she has tears in her eyes. I smile at her and hug her.

"Don't worry. Tell him that Scor's your boyfriend and nothing he says will change it."

I whisper. She nods and whimpers in worry. When we reach out dads, tears leak out of her eyes. She runs up to her dad and hugs him around his waist.

"Daddy, please don't be mad. I really like Scorpius. Please give him a chance. I've liked him for a while and since he asked me out, I jumped at the chance. Just give him a chance. I really like him and nothing you say will change. It. I'm sorry." she whispers, her voice quivering but sounding confident all the while. Uncle Ron's face changes from red to pale. He crouches and puts his forehead on hers. He closes his eyes and opens them, revealing his entrancing eyes.

"I love you Canny. So much but seeing you with him…it hurts. I don't have any feeling for Hermione anymore but she's still my best friend. You remind me of her and he reminds me of Draco. But if he genuinely likes you, I know you deserve happiness. Why were you so scared about me finding out though? Do you honestly believe I would do anything to hurt you? My silly goose."

He hugs her tightly and she hugs him back. He picks her up and spins. She giggles and he lets her down. Uncle Ron turns towards the hot tub and yells out,

"Malfoy, c'mere."

Scor's eyes widen in fear and he jumps out, walking apprehensively towards us.

"Yes sir?" he asks, straightening up, looking confident yet tense.

"Come inside with me. I need to know if your affections towards Canny are true. You wouldn't mind if I went through your thoughts would you?"

Scorpius shakes his head, "No, I don't mind. If you asked any of my sibling or even my mother, you'd see I have held a large soft spot for the beautiful miss Canna Weasley. Would you like me to lead you to the drawing room? The family pensieve is in there and I have a few memories that would be good at showing you how much you daughter has changed my life."

Uncle Ron rolls his eyes, "Always the show-off, just like Hermione."

Scorp smirks and says, "I can't wait to tell my mum what you just said."

Uncle narrows his eyes, "Just like your dad in that category, the manipulating and cunningness. Now let's go before I regret letting you date my Canna."

The two men leave and Canna jumps back in the pool, talking to Penny and Rose, all the while watching her boyfriend and father out of the corner of her eyes. I turn and face my dad. He looks at Jess then back at me. I shrink down, waiting for him to explode.

"Is he a Slytherin?" he asks.

I nod meekly and look down.

"How many pranks has he pulled?" he asks, smiling a bit.

I cock my head and answer slowly,

"He's set the Headmistress' chair on fire and he's in cahoots with Peeves. He has good grades and might end up being Head Boy."

Daddy nods and laughs,

"He's good for a snake. Has he tried to force himself on you or has he tried to convince you to shag him?"

I wince at his words, "No, never. He thinks that's wrong. He actually told me that he wants to wait until after marriage because his father and his grandfather had and they've been with their wives for a long time."

Daddy nods and smirks, "He's a good man. But if he ever hurts you or forces himself on you, just remind him that I know many ex-death eaters."

I nod and hug him.

"I love you daddy, so much. He really does like me. Ever since we were best friends in our third year. Are you sure you don't want to meet him?"

Daddy shakes his head, "No. I know he's good. He seems like his father. Now, go have fun, but not too much fun." He kisses my forehead and walks away. I smile lightly at his retreating back and go back to Jess in the hot tub. I smile at him,

"My dad's fine with you. He thinks you're too good for a Slytherin but he likes you. I told him about you wanting to wait before marriage to make love and he thought that was good."

Jess grins and hugs me.

"That's really good. Now where were we?"

I pull his face to mine and we kiss again. Oh, life was sweet. As were Jess' lips.

**Ron's POV**

"So where are these thoughts of yours?"

I ask impatiently, looking around the cozy looking room. I look up and see two chandeliers. Above the fireplace is a portrait of Draco, Hermione and a baby Scorpius. They wave at us and I smile. Hermione turns to Draco and kisses him, then starts playing with the baby. Ugh, even in a portrait, Hermione acts all girly. Coming back to reality, I see that Scorp has brought out the pensieve and has poured a couple memories in.

"This first one is the first day I met her. You can feel what I'm feeling at the moment, whether it be pain, love, or a massive hard-on. Another invention by my brother Cepheus."

I nod and plunge my head into the cold , swirling thoughts.

"_Hullo. I'm Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Would you like to be my friend?" _

_A young boy asks a beautiful little girl of ten. She shakes her head furiously, _

"_My daddy told me that I shouldn't be your friend, that your daddy stole his best friend." The young boy frowns, "Oh I'm sure my dad isn't a bad man. You're dad could be mistaken. My dad is the nicest, funniest, coolest dad in the world. I love him very much and I would never want to be friends with a girl who doesn't even know someone yet labels them anyways. I hope you have a good day, Canna Weasley." _

_The platinum blond boy with grey-blue eyes exit's the cabin, obviously disappointed. His dad had told him that Canna Weasley was a nice young girl and would make a good best friend for him. How wrong his dad was. This girl didn't like him. She was a pretty girl, her wavy brown hair was cute and she had pretty eyes. Ah well, maybe he could make friends with the Longbottom boy his dad had pointed out. _

"_Wait, Scorpius!", Canna yells out after the boy. He turns and looks back her, "I'm sorry. I'd love to be your friend." _

_The boy smile and races back to her. _

"_What house do you think you'll be sorted to?" he asks eagerly, hoping his new friend will be in Slytherin as he will most likely be. _

"_I dunno honestly. My mummy says I'm a Slytherin through and through but my dad thinks I'll be a Gryff like my sister. Honestly, I'd like to be a snake just to show him that I'm different. I don't want to be compared to my sisters. I know for sure my sister Violet will be a Gryff and my older sister is a Gryff already. My sister Tulip might be a Hufflepuff, she's way too sweet and timid." _

_The boy grins widely, "I'm most likely going to be a Slytherin. I'm way to sneaky to be a Gryffindor, too evil for a Puff and I'm pretty smart but not enough to be a Ravenclaw. So we can stick together. I've got some more people to meet. Want to come with me?"_

_She nods and they head off._

"So that was the first day we met. You could feel my disappointment. I had thought her a very pretty girl and I wanted to know if we'd ever be together. That's where my second memory comes from."

I nod and I sink my head in the pensieve again.

"_Look into your crystal ball. What do you see?" Trelawney's rasping voice fill the room. A much older boy than from before looks into the crystal. His grey-blue eyes roam around, hoping to see his future in this supposedly magical ball. Something moves and his sharp eyes flicker over to the blurry vision. He sees himself in about twenty years with his arms around a beautiful girl. Her eyes sparkle and she turns to kiss his cheek. He smiles and rests his head on her shoulder. The man kisses her neck and he lays his hands on her growing belly. She lays her hands upon his and sighs lovingly. The boy looks away from his future and looks across the room. There's his imminent wife, flirting with Marcus McLaggen. He growls deep in his throat, jealous. That was the day he started falling for Canna Weasley._

I pull my head out of the freezing water. I feel myself pale. My daughter's was going to have a baby. My baby was going to have a baby!

"I know how you're feeling. I was so shocked. I avoided her for a bit. I eventually got used to the idea. I hope you do too."

I look at the man who will eventually marry my daughter and choke. I fall on my knees and sob. My precious darling was growing up. I was stopping her from doing so. Scorpius wraps his arm around my neck and pats my back.

"I'm sorry sir. I meant no disrespect. If you don't want me near your daughter anymore, I'll back off. I promise."

I hear his soft voice, laced with disappointment. I look up at him and smile a little.

"You're a very good man. I'm sorry. I practically ruined you chance with your…future…wife. It hurts to know what will eventually happen. But I accept it for some odd reason. Do you have anymore memories?"

Scorpius nods and pulls a strand out of his head. He puts it in the misty bowl and wait for me to come over.

"I have to say this. You may or may not know but don't punish her for it. This memory placed after she had lost her virginity. The bastard was ridiculous and made her life miserable that year. She was lucky he was in his seventh year and he left that year. The bastard made her resort to contemplate her life."

I feel my eyes widen and I dunk my head into the crisp water.

"_What's wrong Canna? Tell me, please." Scorpius asks a sobbing Canna. _

"_I j-just gave m-my virgin-nity aw-way to Sam Gorden. He's using it ag-aginst me now. He-he's told all his friends tha-that I'm a sla-slag!"_

_she sobs out burrowing her face into his shirt. He feels enraged at the bastard and hurt that he can no longer say he took his future wife's virginity. _

"_Do you want me to hurt him? I know ex-deatheaters. They can do things to him." _

_Canna shakes her head, _

"_It doesn't ma-matter 'cause I'm ruined n-now. I just want to die!" _

_The man's eyes widen and he feels tears prick at them. _

"_No Canna. You can't mean that. So many people care for you. You mean so much to everybody. Think of your sisters. Your brothers. You mum and dad. Everybody loves you." he says quietly. _

"_I love you." he says even more quietly. She sniffles and cries quietly. He hugs her closer and cries as well. How dare she want to die! Did she not know he loved her, that he adored her? She eventually falls asleep and the love-struck teen picks her up. He walks to the couch and lays her gently down. He runs quietly upstairs and brings down his quilt. He places it on her petit figure and sits across from her, not wanting to go to sleep if she did indeed wanted to hurt herself. All night he stayed up, watching the exquisite girl he hoped to call his wife._

I lift my head and fall to my knees again. I weep in agony, never knowing my beautiful daughter considered dying for something so stupid. Scorpius moves me to a chair and places a summoned blanket around my shoulders. He leaves for a bit and comes back with Canna. She starts crying too and hugs me. I pull her on my lap and she burrows her head in my chest. I hear the door and we stay in our position for a few more minutes. I pull back and look into the replica of Fred Weasley's eyes, "Why, why, why would you ever want to die? I love you too much! If there's ever any problems you come to me!"

She nods and weeps, "I'm so sorry daddy. I was depressed and Scor was the one who made it better. He's the one who helped me. I became myself again."

I snivel and hug her closer, "I understand but you could have told me or your mother. Scorpius Malfoy is a good man and a great best friend, better than I could ever be. He really does love you. You can date him if you'd like, just never, ever think of doing that again."

Canna nods and I sigh wearily. I kiss her hair and hug her tightly once more.

"I think I've loved Scorpius for a long time and I've just now figured it out. I love you more though." Canna tells me, reminding me of what I had told Hermione.

"I love you too darling. Now go have fun. And remember if he ever hurts you, you have a whole army of people to back you up."

She giggles and I smile at her. She leaves and I rub my temples. It's all to much to take in. My daughter loves someone and he loves her back, she lost her virginity to an evil man who I was going to murder, she had thoughts of suicide and she was eventually going to marry Scorpius Malfoy, son of my used to be mortal enemy, and bear his child. I sigh resignedly and slump back into the chair. It's so much to take in for a man like myself.

"Did Scorpius show you his thoughts?" Draco interrupts my thoughts.

I nod and he shrugs.

"I knew he was going to have to eventually. I'm just happy that he'll be happy. He deserves to be a normal kid. He doesn't have to act like a third adult. He can have fun, fall in love with Canna, and have a wonderful life. I believe I sobbed after he showed me. I recall him coming to me and crying about the last one. I felt so helpless afterwards. I wanted to console him but instead I just patted his back and left to my room. I try to be a better father but I don't know how. I feel like I'm an utter failure sometimes."

he says quietly, yet so emotionally. I look up at him and he has a few tears in his eyes.

"I always thought I was going to be a horrible father and an even more horrible husband. Sometimes I cry myself to sleep, thinking about how much Hermione doesn't deserve me. She deserves someone more pure and good. Like you or Harry or even Neville. You guys should be the ones with Hermione. She deserve a perfect life, the best in the world."

he whimpers. I frown at him,

"Follow your own advice Malfoy! You do deserve it. You changed just for her. You became good for her. You became friends with us because she wanted it. You have five fantastic children. She loves you more than her life. Don't regret it because if you do, she'll hate herself forever. Be happy and cherish her like the Gryffindor Princess she was and always will be."

He chuckles and nods at me.

"Thanks Ron. You're probably one of my very best friends. I never had true friends when I was little. They only liked me for my money and title. You know, you deserve Pansy as well. She's so infatuated with you. Whenever we talk now, all she talks about is you. Treat her like the Slytherin Bitch she is. No I'm just kidding. Treat her like the beautiful woman she is."

I nod and stand, "Hey, Draco, let's go to the store and have a party to celebrate our wives!"

He ponders it a bit and smiles,

"Let's do it. I'll tell the ladies that we're going out for a bit but that we'll be back before dinner. You go collect the rest of the men and meet me at the door in fifteen minutes."

I nod and beam, happy to be doing something for my gorgeous wife.

**Neville's POV**

"Neville, Harry, Blaise!" we hear Ron yell out. I look over at the door and see Ron jogging over.

"Yes?"

"Get your wallets. We're going woman shopping."

I look speculating at Ron.

"What the hell are you talking about Ron?"

Harry asks, obviously as confused as I am.

"We're going to the muggle and wizarding stores and we're going to buy our wives everything that they deserve. Sort of like an early mother's day or something. It'll be fun. Now come on then! We've got to meet Drake at the front door in fifteen minutes and we know how puzzling this house is!"

Ron rushes to say. I shrug my shoulders and head out the doors, a bit eager to start this trip. We reach the door in ten minutes and Draco's already there waiting. I grin at him with my now perfectly straight and white teeth. He smiles back and opens the door.

"Shall we go gentlemen?"

A few seconds later and we've apparated to an abandoned alley. Draco pulls out a pouch. "In this pouch are some muggle clothes. Not like you need any Harry."

I reach in and pull out a grey shirt with black pants and a green jacket. I remove my clothes and shove them in the bag. I pull on the other clothes and dust off pieces of lint. "Um Draco, why didn't we just get dressed at the manor?"

Blaise asks.

"Hmm. Didn't think about that. Sorry chaps."

We all roll our eyes. A few minutes later and we're ready to go. Draco's wearing a dark blue shirt with white pants and a grey coat. Blaise is wearing a white button-up with dark blue pants and a grey blazer. Ron has on a cotton purple shirt with grey pants and a black and white striped jacket. We walk out of the alley and look around for a store. Harry pushes past us,

"Come on. I know which way to go. Now what did you have in mind exactly?"

Draco shrugs,

"I don't really know. We can buy them something they bug us for or a spa certificate. Something like that. We have to buy a cake and some groceries because I told them that's what we were doing."

I nod,

"That's a good idea. We can buy a card to a fashion store, seeing as they are entering the pageant."

"Oh! Let's go to a muggle candy store! We can buy some chocolate and those toffee apples 'Mione always buys!"

Ron exclaims, excited at the prospect of sweets. Harry smiles at his still childish friend, "Okay. I know of this wonderful place called a mall. It has more than one store in it. The one I'm referring to even has a movie theater."

I smile,

"Can we watch one later on?"

Harry nods and we walk for a few blocks. Soon, we're in front of a mall. I look around in wonder. The doors are opening on their own and there are moving stairs inside. Not like the ones from school. I walk through the doors and look around.

"Let's head this way. The spa and things are over here."

I follow Harry all the while staring at everything. We stop in front of the spa the girls love to go to. We get a few certificates from there and a few to the stores in the mall. I walk around and I see a sweets store.

"Ron, look!"

He turns and barges in. I chuckle and we follow him. A few minutes later, we come out with about ten bags full of chocolate, mars bars, candy floss, toffee apples, lollies, lemon drops, gummies and ginger snaps. Surprisingly, these ones don't bite. Chewing on a chocolate covered strawberry, I turn to Harry.

"Where to next?" I ask, swallowing the rest of my strawberry.

"Let's go to the grocery store and buy some wine to go with this chocolate."

he answers. Draco shakes his head,

"I know of this place that sells the most delectable chocolate. They also happen to sell wine that goes with each chocolate flavor. It costs a fortune and you need a reservation, but I'm sure that if we all go, they'll let us buy some without a booking."

Ron's eyes widen in delight and he practically starts bounding up and down,

"Can we go, can we go, can we go pretty please Harry?"

he asks, sticking his bottom lip out. Harry chuckles,

"Why not? Let's buy some movies first and we can go."

After buying a few movies, we apparate to Italy and enter _I Migliori Cioccolati,_ which Draco tells us translates to the finest chocolates. The smell wafts throughout the building and I shudder as I nearly taste the rich chocolate in my mouth.

"Ciao signore Malfoy,"

a tan, lanky man adresses Draco,

"what is my pleasure of you being here?"

"I'm here to ask if you would let us purchase some chocolate. I know we don't have reservations but we have a great deal of money."

The man turns to Draco,

"Naturalmente. Siete tutti eroi di guerra no? Andate a destra avanti. Dillo Signora Sabine che mi lasceranno passare. Scegli quello che ti piace e lasciare i soldi nel cassetto di destra. Spero di rivedervi, signor Malfoy. Una serata molto piacevole."

He moves to the side and ushers us into the door to his left. Draco smiles at the man, "Grazie. Spero di vederti presto signor Flavio."

Draco leads us through a hallway and we end up at a green, paint-chipped door. It looks old and the screws are loose. Draco pushes the door open and the overpowering smell of chocolate and wine gusts through the door.

"Men, welcome to heaven."

I chuckle and head inside.

"Who be you?" an elderly woman asks, her English broken and heavily accented.

"Signora Sabine, Flavio allowed us to come through and choose what we like." Draco says, flashing the woman a toothy grin.

The woman nods slowly and waves her hand around,

"You may begin, but stealing will curse you and your children for eternity."

I walk around and find a white chocolate bonbon. Draco comes over and he tells me what the plaque next to it says.

"This is a white chocolate truffle with a coffee flavored filling. The cost for one individual bonbon is 25 Galleons."

I look incredulously at the bonbon and back at Draco. He smirks,

"That's the price for love. Besides, I have enough money that if we buy a thousand, we'd barely even make a dent in my fortune."

I smirk,

"Well that's good because I'm buying at least fifty."

Draco chuckles,

"As long as you share and it makes Tori happy."

I bob my head vigorously and walk over to Harry. He has a dark chocolate bonbon dusted gold. He places thirty in a blue basket and places it on the front table. I grab a green basket and place around fifty white chocolate truffles in it. I place it on the front table as well. I see a white basket full of dark chocolate bonbons with mini roses on them. From their smell, the chocolates are injected with a rose petal filling. How they did that, I'll never know even f I _am _a wizard. The last basket is a red basket with white chocolates and red velvet crumbs on top. I sniff in deeply and sigh in pleasure.

"Draco, are we allowed to eat one or two?"

Ron asks eagerly, eyeing a champagne truffle hungrily. Draco chuckles heartily and nods. He looks at Harry and Ron with grateful eyes, which he turns to me. I cock my head and frown. He walks over,

"I'm just happy I have actual friends who like me for me. Even if you guys were my once mortal enemies."

I smile,

"Thanks Drake."

"What am I, chopped Weasley?"

Blaise asks, chuckling.

"No of course not B. You will be when I tell Ginny what you said." Draco smirks.

Blaise's eyes expand and he steps back,

"Shite, I'll never hear the end of it! Please don't. I'll back off for the rest of this trip. Anyways, I'm getting quite bored. I'm going back. Don't worry, I won't tell them what we've been doing."

Draco nods, smirking. Blaise pops away just as I hear a slap. I turn around and see the older lady towering over Ron. He looks up surprised,

"Bloody hell! What was that for woman?"

"You buy and eat at home. Not eat all our chocolate here! You have to pay first! Stupid man!"

We all break out in chuckles.

"It's not funny if it's you with a pounding head. It really hurt!"

Ron says, whimpering. Draco rolls his eyes and apologizes to the lady.

"Signora Sabine, we'll be take all these chocolates on the front table. And I'll pay for however many Ron here ate."

Ron blushes and pulls his basket full of truffles closer to his body. I walk up to the front and pick up two baskets. Harry holds the other two and Draco hands Ron a bottle of wine, all the while holding two others.

"Come on men. Let's head to the store and buy some food. Put cooling charms on the chocolate and wine and place them in the bag. Also place an charm on the wine bottles, one that won't let the glass break."

I flick my wand and a blue mist coats the two baskets. Another flick and they're safely tucked in the bag. The same is done for everybody else's objects and we all apparate to an alley next to a supermarket. We walk out of it nonchalantly and enter the building called Sainsbury's.

"Can we buy some lemon tarts? I love lemon tarts!"

Ron whines. \

"Don't you think we have enough sweets already?"

I ask exasperatedly. He shakes his head,

"Not really."

I roll my eyes in amusement,

"Come on then. Hey guys, I'm taking Ron and we'll be buying even _more _sweets. You guys actually buy some food, please."

Harry and Draco chuckle and leave, walking towards the meat. Ron rushes ahead of me, heading straight for the ice cream.

"Grab a basket, will you? I'm taking at least ten Ben & Jerry's tubs!"

Ron says. I walk back towards the baskets and see Harry getting one as well. I smile and acknowledge him. He nods and walks away. I walk back towards the ice cream aisle and see Ron pacing.

"What's wrong mate?"

He narrows his eyes and places his ice cream in the basket.

"Next time, hurry!"

I chuckle and we head off once again. Twenty minutes later, we end up back at the front. Draco waves us over and we place our basket on the conveyor belt. I spot some shrimp, ribs, crisps, and sauces.

"Are we going back to the manor after this?"

Harry asks.

"You guys can go ahead. I'll put everything in my bag. I'm going to Flourish & Blotts. Hermione and Cepheus have been asking for some books so might as well buy them. Scorp's been bugging me about buying him some more potions and a new cauldron so I might head to Slug & Jiggers and Potage's. Tell 'Mione that I'll be home in a few. Don't tell them where we've been and keep them out of the theater. I'm going to decorate it and I'll play the movie when we're all settled in."

We all nod and leave the store, having paid for the food already.

"See you at the house in an hour or so."

We all nod in salute and apparate back home.

**Draco's POV**

I apparate into the Apothecary and smile as I see my old friend Theo. It no longer smells of rotten eggs and has taken more of a musty aroma.

"Hey Theo! How are you?"

He smiles, his eyes crinkling at the corners,

"I've been good. How about you Draco? I heard you married Granger after all this time, pining after her, whining about how much you adored her."

I feel my cheeks redden and I smirk,

"I heard you married Millicent. She turned out to be quite a beauty, eh?"

He smiles at me,

"Yeah. She's wonderful. She's really funny and different and adores potions as much as I do! She's in Germany, visiting her parents with the kids. She should be back this weekend. She's one of the judges in the pageant."

I grin,

"'Mione's entering. I finally persuaded her and it'll be nice to watch her strut around during the swimwear portion. I'm here to buy some ingredients and potions for my son. Do you happen to sell cauldrons here?"

Theo nods and I smile,

"What type do you need?"

"I want three pewter, two collapsible, a self-stirring cauldron and a gold one please. Do you also happen to have anti-pregnancy potions. My daughter's are older now and I don't trust all these men around them."

Theo smirks and heads for the back room. I walk around and pick out a few supplies for Scorp, a few unicorn horns, some claws and fang powder. I pick out all types of feathers and herbs and two scoops of beetle eyes. I head back to the front of the store and find all the cauldrons and four bottles of anti-pregnancy potions.

"The other three bottles are on me. Now, all of these together costs two galleons and a knut."

I nod and place the requested amount down.

"Hope to see you soon, Drake."

I smile at him and open the door,

"Oh and Drake, why are you wearing muggle clothes?"

I look down and smile,

"Shopping in muggle London for the wife."

Theo laughs boisterously and I head off towards Flourish & Blotts. I buy a book on rare magical creatures for Hermione as well as a book on how to charm girls for Ceph. I buy a few more books that they'd enjoy and a rare potions book for Scorp. I head to Madame Malkins and ask if she sells cards. Oddly enough, they do and I buy three with 10,000 galleons in each. I walk to the new bakery down the street called Dizzies and buy a beautiful aqua-blue cake with white flowers on it. I hold on to it tightly and place an anti-falling charm on it. I apparate into the theater at the manor and set it down. I wave my wand, turning down the lights, setting the chocolates on a side table and the wines in a cooler.

"Tiffy? Matzie?"

I call for my most trusted house-elves.

"Yes. How may we serves Master Malfoy?" Matzie asks, her high voice croaking and Tiffy grinning sweetly at me.

I accio all the groceries from the pouch and hand them to the two house-elves.

"Here are some groceries we bought today. Please put them away and take all the ice cream and put them in the Weasley's kitchen. That is all. Thank you."

The two bug-eyed creatures nod and disappear. I find another table and move it to the front. I lay the cake gently on it and smile. Charming up a banner, I write '**We appreciate you. We cherish you. We love you**.' on it and hang it on one of the wooden beams on the ceiling. I send an invisible message to Neville, Harry, Ron, and Blaise,

'Bring the women. Tell them there's a surprise here.'

I lay back on the seat and swivel it to face the door. I amplify the hallway and wait to hear footsteps or voices.

"What does he want? Doesn't he know we were making food?"

I hear my wife's voice say exasperatedly. I chuckle and smirk as I hear Neville say,

"He has a surprise for you. Just wait until we get there. You'll love it."

I hear their footsteps approaching and I get up. I open the door quickly and stand in front of it. I walk up to Hermione and kiss her deeply. I pull back slightly and whisper,

"I love you."

Her eyes are closed as she utters back,

"I love you too."

I smile victoriously and address everyone there.

"Hello everyone. Men, if you would join me in front of the door."

The guys walk next to me and I smile sweetly at the ladies,

"You know we appreciate you. We love you so much and have decided to show you how much. Won't you join us in your party?"

I link my arms with Hermione and the others do the same with their wives. I open the door and lead Hermione in. All the women gasp and rush in, touching everything with a gleam in their eyes. I share a knowing look with the others and they smirk back.

"Oh Draco."

Hermione whispers softly. I open my arms and she rushes to hug me. The scent of vanilla and apples infiltrates my nostrils and I bury my face in her hair, breathing in deeply.

"Did you do all of this?"

she asks. I shake my head, "We all did this. We wanted to show you guys how much we love you. I thought it would be fun to have a little party. So, let's get started shall we?"

Hermione giggles and walks over to the candy table. She turns her head to face me, her eyebrow raised,

"Ron?"

I nod and Ron reddens. Pansy's tinkling laugh fills the room and she kisses his cheek. He turns even more red and reaches for a toffee apple.

"You guys bought too much candy! We won't be able to finish it all!"

Astoria scolds. I smirk,

"That's why children were made, to eat any leftovers."

Everyone chuckles and I call Jet.

"Yes? What may Jet do for Master and Mistress Malfoy and guests?"

"Can you take a half of all of these sweets and give them to the children. Tell them to share."

Jet nods slowly,

"Yes Master Malfoy."

Jet gets half of everything and pops away.

"Now, where were we?"

**Arthur's POV**

I splash over to my twin, Hugo.

"Hey brother!"

I grin at him.

"Hey, Hugo. What's up?"

He looks up excitedly,

"I heard that Dad got pissed when he saw Canna and Scorp snogging. He's fine now."

I roll my eyes,

"He was just mad that he's a Malfoy and a Snake. It makes no sense, seeing as we're Snakes too!"

Hugo laughs loudly and hauls himself out of the pool. I lift myself out and hear a pop. "Jet's Master has asked Jet to bring sweets to you children. Please share."

The little elf pops away and I rush over to the table. I see some odd sweets called Mars Bars and Lemon Drops. I open the wrapper of the bar and eat it.

"Oh gods! This is delicious!"

Hugo moans. He grabs five more and runs off. I chuckle and finish it off. Reaching for some lemon drops and lollies, I take a toffee apple and walk over to edge of the pool. I watch as Albus slaps Rose's arse and she turns around, blushing furiously and scolding him. I roll my eyes and raise my eyebrows at Scorpius. He smirks evilly and turns to Al, "Hey Albus, when are you going to ask my sister out?"

Albus turns rapidly as does James.

"Which one of them are you talking about Scorpius?"

James asks quickly and I chuckle quietly. Sorpius raises one golden brow,

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

He leaps gracefully into the water and I watch as Albus turns red and gets out of the pool. "Shite, I didn't know I was that easy to read!"

he mumbles angrily.

"You're not that easy to read. It's just that you flirt with her all the time."

I say. His eyes widen and he walks quickly to the sweets table. I chuckle quietly and wonder what Leanne is doing. Leanne Wood is my girlfriend. Oliver Wood and Daphne Greengrass got married and had Lucy, Leanne and Samantha. Lea has short black-brown hair with light green eyes. I sigh and pout about not being able to see her until this weekend.

"What's wrong, Art?"

I hear Penny ask. I turn to the brunette and see her eyes looking back at me. I sigh, "Leanne. I miss her."

Penny blinks once and laughs. "Oh Arthur. There's something called floo powder. Just floo your head on over to her house and talk to her."

I sigh,

"Can't. They're over in Ireland visiting her aunt. I'll only be able to see her during the pageant. She's going to look smashing."

Penny wipes the side of my mouth, "You were drooling a bit there."

I laugh and stand.

"No more moping. Soon enough, the weekend will come and I'll see her. If only the days would hurry."

Penny shakes her head, "Oh Art. Always so impatient."

* * *

**Scorpius' POV**

"Come on then! We'll be late if you don't get up! Pius! Leo! Ceph! Don't make me blast this door open!" I hear Vi shout, her voice muffled followed with her dog King barking loudly. I moan and turn, my blinds automatically opening. The dark walls do nothing to block the bright rays. I sit up and rub my eyes, the silky sheet sliding off my bare torso. I run my hand through my hair and swing my legs off of my bed. I smile as I think of the few days before. I finally had Canna for my own, my parent's were happy about it, and I was to see her for the rest of the week, seeing as the pageant was tomorrow. I shuffle myself into my shower and the warm water hits me from all sides. I lather myself up and wash my hair. The water rinses the soap out and I step out onto the heated floor. I feel a gust of air and I walk to my room, a towel wrapped around my waist. I hear someone slid my doors apart.

"Scorp, you almost done? Rose and Vi will kill us if we arrive at the hotel late because of us." Leo says, his hair falling in his eyes.

"I know. I'm going to change and I'll be down in a few. Take Ian and feed him please."

Leo nods and grins goofily, sliding my doors closed and walking away. I put on my burgundy cardigan over my navy blue shirt and pull on my black jeans. I slip on my brown Brogue boots and make my bed. Opening my door, I see the our living room wing is in disarray. The two, modern-looking chairs have suitcases in them and the floor is covered in clothes. Mallie, Ceph's dog, and King, Vi's dog, are playing on the floor and the whole room smells like cinnamon and cologne. I huff and knock on Leo's door. The metal echoes and Leo's head pokes out.

"Yeah?"

"Where's mum? Are we supposed to be downstairs?"

"Yep. Mum said as soon as we're finished packing, to take our stuff down and eat breakfast."

I nod and walk to Ceph's room. The chipped red door is open and I see his library door open. I knock lightly and walk into gray room. He walks out of his library, chants something and the door disappears. He turns his honey-colored eyes on me and he smiles.

"Hey Scor. What are you doing here?"

He walks over to me and sits in the gray armchair next to the bed. He crosses legs, the maroon colored jeans standing out.

I shrug, "I don't know. Bored I guess. So, when are you asking Poppy out?"

His eyes widen and he snorts, "Yeah right. Me asking Poppy Weasley out. You're funny."

He fixes his light gray tie and smoothes out his slightly darker gray shirt.

"I'm serious. If you want, I'll ask her out for you when I see her."

Ceph sighs, "She has a crush on Al."

"So? He has a crush on Rose. I'm pretty sure she knows but she's just waiting for him to do something about it. Don't worry about it. I'm going to make them go out before the end of tonight, because honestly, his pining is almost as annoying as Violet's goo-goo eyes at the sight of James."

I pick up one of the pairs of his shoes, examining the blackish-gray Polo shoe.

Cepheus chuckles, "Your pining was just as annoying."

I smirk and toss the shoe to him, his Quidditch reflexes kicking in which let him catch it with ease, "Put those on. They'll match your outfit."

He nods thoughtfully and pushes his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

I walk out and grab my two suitcases by the exit of the boy's wing. I enter my sisters' pastel colored wing and knock on Vi's sliding barn door.

"Don't bother. She's downstairs already." Rose says, her blonde head peeking out from behind her blue, bookcase door. I nod and walk over to her room. A fluffy puppy yips at me and rushes up to lick my hands. I pick up Walter, Rose's miniature Schnauzer, and sit on a green chair nearby. Rose opens the door to Vi and her's joined large closet.

"So, what do you need, brother mine?"

"Nothing. But I did want to ask you when you were going to notice that Albus likes you."

I hear something fall and she rushes over to me, her light pink ruffled shirt flowing.

"He likes me? Are you sure? How do you know that I don't know? Does anyone else know? Does he-"

"Slow down. Everyone knows. We're all betting on when he's going to ask you out and my date is coming up. I want to speed it up because 200 Galleons are on the line. He does like you. Everyone can see it. He gets jealous easily and he flirts with you 24/7." I answer simply, petting Walter's soft fur.

"He really does?" she whispers softly.

I nod, "Yeah. If he doesn't, then he's stupid. Well, I just wanted to let you know. Torture him a bit at the pageant. It'll be a laugh."

She giggles and slips on her greenish-brown, peep-toe, boot heels and fixes her black pants. "Will do. Well, thanks for telling me… I think."

I smile and leave, dropping her dog on the bed. I grab my suitcases and pull them downstairs. The cinnamon scent becomes more distinct and my stomach growls. Cinnamon buns, coffee, and tea. I drop my bags in the living room and rush to the bright kitchen. Mum's frosting the rolls and I grin. I bend down to kiss her cheek, "Good morning."

She smiles up at me and ruffles my hair.

"Good morning, my sweet. Would you like some breakfast?"

I smile and nod eagerly.

"Go sit next to your sister and brother then. I'm just about finished."

I kiss her on her cheek and leave to the dining room. The warm beige and brown dining room contrasts with the white and silver kitchen. Violet is sitting next to Leo looking very professional. She's wearing a purple ruffle dress with a grey headband adorned with fabric pink roses. Leo is wearing a grey sweater with a navy blue beanie and his dog tags. His navy blue converse are on the table and he's leaning back.

"Good morning. Get your feet off of the table Lion. Please."

He grins childishly and swings his feet off the wooded table.

"Sorry Scorpion." he grins and I smile back.

"Mum said that she's almost finished with the food. So, how are you two this fine morning?"

"Excited! I can't wait for the pageant to start!" Violet squeals. "I have all my outfits planned out and I'm ready to kick everyone's butt."

"Nuh-uh. I am! Sorry, sis but everyone knows _I'm _the pretty one." Rose smirks as she enters the room. Violet rolls her eyes and stands to hug her. Vi is wearing her favorite lace leggings and grey flats.

"Whatever Rose. If it comes down to it, I _will _sabotage you." Violet laughs and sits back down. Cepheus jumps into the dining room and does a jig.

"Hello everybody. Good morning."

A mix of "Good mornings" and "I'm fines" fill the room and Ceph sits besides me.

"So, where's mum?" he asks and everyone shrugs.

"Here loves. Sorry it took a while but we have a long day ahead of us. Eat as much as you can but do _not _get any on your clothes. Nice outfits by the way." Mum answers as she floats the dishes over to the table.

"Thank you!" Rose smiles as she reaches for a roll.

"Please hurry loves. We have to be there in thirty minutes and I know you all want to make sure your animals are well tended to."

"I've already taken care of that, well at least for my pets." Leo says.

"Good, darling. When you're all done, please go to the Drawing Room. We'll floo ourselves from there."

We all nod and I pour myself some hazelnut coffee. I pick my roll apart and eat it piece by piece. Everyone chatters amongst themselves as I think up a way to make the

stubborn-headed Albus ask my even more stubborn-headed sister out.

**Hunter's POV**

I lift myself off of my bed, lanky limbs and all. The rain patters on the ceiling and I look through the glass walls. The open field of grass is wet and little ponds are starting to form. Water has filled underneath my glass floor so it looks like I'm standing on water. I stretch and get ready to go to the pageantry. My family left a few hours before to makes sure they were registered and I'm supposed to meet them there. After dressing, I make sure that the house is secure, that all my stuff is packed and I head into the living room. My bag starts glowing, indicating that the portkey has activated. I brush down my wavy hair and grab my bag. The swirling tug at my navel makes me feel squeamish and I sigh as the air is released from my mouth and I land. The sight around me is beautiful. The bright blue waves lap lightly at the soft sand and gulls caw in the distance. Aruba. The hotel in front of me is regal and very large. The smell of the sea permeates my nose and I sigh happily. I walk up the sand path to the entrance and am entranced by the ornate ceiling and all the pretty girls. I spot Hannah and Penny chatting with Olive Nott and I walk over to them.

"Hello, ladies." I smile.

Hannah slaps my head, "You're so lazy. You're an hour late!"

I grin, "I'm a growing boy, banana! I need my rest."

She scowls at me and I kiss her cheek. I salute my departure and head toward Michael, Ginger and Poppy.

"Hey guys. What did I miss?"

Michael smirks and goes into full detail about everything. I look over toward the entrance and I spot Kira. I smile at her and she grins softly.


End file.
